Guess Who's The New DADA Teacher!
by haji666
Summary: Hermione is in her favorite place doing her favorite thing: reading when a very unfavorite person came along... lmhg
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- i really truly don't own Harry Potter and all the lovely goodness that JKR created... Waaaaa There was only one more week before Hermione had to take the train back to Hogwarts and she was going to spend every minute she had in her favorite place, the library. As usual Hermione paid absolutely no attention to her surroundings only focusing on the "How to play Soccer for Dummies" book in front of her. Hermione couldn't wait to tell Harry about Muggle sports. After reading and rereading, and taking detailed notes, she made her way up to the librarian. Hermione didn't want to wake the elderly librarian but she couldn't help her desire for more books. "Excuse me, I was wondering if you had any other books on soccer."

"Hmm, yes I believe we do there are some very good reference books in the last aisle on the top three shelves. But mind dearie they may be a bit, well dusty." Hermione thanked the librarian and walked down the many aisles until she reached the last one.

Looking up she saw the top three shelves were way too high for her, even if she stood on her tip toes. Muttering under her breath, "damn it, how in Merlin's beard do they expect anyone to reach those shelves without so much as a stepping stool?!"

After quickly looking around her to make sure nobody saw what she was about to do, Hermione started climbing the shelves. Praying the shelves wouldn't crumble under her weight and that nobody would catch her climbing, she ascended to the top shelf. After a few minutes of searching she found the one she was looking for, "The Ultimate Guide to Sports and Beyond".

"There you are," and just as she leaned over to pull the book out she inhaled some dust and promptly began to choke. She suddenly found herself lose the little balance she had and fell backwards.

Expecting to hit the marble floor she squeezed her eyes shut, only to find herself settled against someone's strong arms. Hermione swiftly turned around to thank her savior, "thank you so much, it was an accident really. I just couldn't reach this book and there was no one around…" Hermione stopped abruptly taking in the long blonde almost white hair and the trademark smirk his face held.

"Malfoy," she whispered in a scared yet defiant voice. Hermione began to back away trying to put as much distance between their bodies. Lucius followed her until she was backed up against the bookcase and he was less than a foot in front of her. "Well, well if it isn't the little know it all mudblood. It appears that you don't even need Potter to **fall** into trouble," he commented dryly. Hermione refused to let him intimidate her in one of the few places she considered safe.

"What do you want?" Lucius stepped closer enjoying the fear he was inducing in the girl, and put his arms on either side of her, trapping her against the shelf. Hermione tried to move desperate to get away from the death eater but to no avail, she was stuck.

"You know I only wished to speak with you, you needn't be afraid."

"I'm not afraid of you!" Hermione couldn't help a small tremor escape in her voice.

"Really?' Lucius leaned his whole body into hers forcing her to let out a small squeak of surprise, but Hermione refused to lower her gaze from his. Smirking, "ah yes that Gryffindor bravery." Lucius pulled away quickly giving the stunned Hermione room to move again. "As fascinating as this has been, I'm afraid I have business to attend to. When we meet again we shall resume this… conversation. Good evening." And with a pop he was gone. Hermione still frozen to the bookshelf shook herself and tried her best to ignore the uneasy sensation he left her with.


	2. Chapter 2

AN-- To my dearly loved reviewers… I love you all soooo much and please continue to review and I'm sorry about my extreme lazy bumishness with updating, but I'm usually just off reading someone else's fanfic. But now on with the show… Oh before I begin I DON'T DO CHARACTER DEATH.. AT ALL!! Meaning Sirius/Dumbledore/etc… not dead!!! And I might deviate from the books plots too but we'll see…hmmm… anyways back to the story J PS. IF I GIVE SOMETHING AWAY THAT HAPPENS IN THE DEATHLY HALLOWS I'M SORRY BUT YOU HAVE NOW BEEN WARNED, GOT IT GET IT GOOD!!!! PPS- (sorry) THIS IS A LUCIUS/HERMIONE FIC AND IT'S RATED **M** FOR A REASON!!!!

††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††

Disclaimer- I really truly don't own JKR's awesomeness of doom characters/story/ness sorry L

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Guess Who's The New DADA Teacher!

Chapter 2

˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚

The rest of the week ended quickly and Hermione began to wonder if the encounter with Malfoy senior was just a random if a bit intimidating occurrence. Though she did continue to go to libraries she chose different ones around her neighborhood, instead of keeping to the one where the "accident" happened.

After stepping through the barrier at platform 93/4, Hermione went to find Ron and Harry she still didn't feel entirely safe on her own. Struggling with her many bags she found them, "Ron! Harry! Over here!" After quickly embracing Hermione couldn't help but notice Malfoy being helped onto the train by his mother, his father was nowhere in sight. Unknowingly she let out a grateful sigh as she began to fully believe the run- in with Mr. Malfoy was only a coincidence.

As the train pulled away Hermione, Ron, and Harry filed into an empty compartment, Ron proceeded to describe how while practicing with Fred and George he took a bludger to the head and was out cold for two days.

"My it is a wonder how you have enough brain cells left to be accepted back into Hogwarts." For a brief moment Hermione felt her body go numb before registering that the voice belonged to Malfoy Jr. After the tremor passed anger began coursing through her, she was really not in the mood for another Malfoy.

"Sod off Malfoy. The few brain cells Ron has left are at least not being manipulated by his father!" Her mask of contempt was soon rivaled by Malfoy's, and just as quickly as he entered he swished out of their car.

"Mione that was brilliant!" Ron exclaimed. "But you didn't have to agree with him about my brain." Hermione smiled, Ron knew how to cheer her up at her worst of moments.

"Well anyway I've been wanting to tell you two about this book I read," Harry and Ron groaned. "Oh honestly. It's about a sport called football or in America Soccer. Harry you must know about it." Harry nodded but kept quiet knowing she was far from finished. "It's a very popular sport among muggles, like our quidditch," she clarified for Ron. And for the rest of their train ride she proceeded to describe every detail of the sport. Hermione knew she should tell them of her run- in with Malfoy Sr. but she didn't want to ruin the mood and more than anything she wanted to believe it to be a bad coincidence.

ßßßßßßßßßßßßßßßßßßßßßßßßßßß

The welcoming feast was as always spectacular. Hermione, Ron, and Harry had snagged their usual place to sit and Hermione was animatedly telling them about the football rule "out of bounds". Harry and Ron were just glad that she had moved on from the history of where pennies came from when football players scrimmage with each other.

Feeling out of breath Hermione finally stopped to look around the room to see the new first years entering. She looked up the teacher's table and felt all the blood in her face drop down to her feet.

"'Mione. 'Mione! What's the matter?" Ron asked before following her gaze to the professor's table. "What the bloody hell is _he_ doing here?!" Ron hissed to Harry.

After the sorting hat finished his song and sorting Dumbledore stood to start his speech. "Hello all old and new. Congratulations to the first years. And will you all please welcome the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Lucius Malfoy." There were a few gasps from Dumbledore's Army not believing that he was let out of Azkaban and would be teaching them. The only table that seemed to be cheering was Slytherin's. "The Ministry wishes for what occurred last year not repeat itself. And now a reminder the forbidden forest is forbidden to all students unless accompanied by a professor. Without further ado let the feast begin." Dumbledore finished.

"As if Malfoy is a real change from Umbrige," Harry muttered. Hermione had mostly recovered from her shock but was still staring at the Professor's table with a glazed expression flashing back to her previous encounter with Malfoy Sr. Raising her gaze she noticed he was watching her with a very calculating look. Hermione widened her eyes in fear but quickly tried to replace it with an equally calculating look, receiving a smirk for her effort. Hermione turned away to attempt to listen in on the conversation that was happening around her, without much success. Hermione could still feel his stare on her back.

"Why would Dumbledore let something like this happen especially after last year!?" Ron exclaimed.

"Well it's not like he had a choice now did he? Clearly the Ministry was bribed by Malfoy," Hermione countered. Before Hermione could start on the next staircase to the Gryffindor common room she felt a hand grip her arm from behind.

"I believe, Ms. Granger, the proper way to address me is Professor Malfoy." Malfoy said in his smooth voice. Hermione tried to wriggle her arm away from him, but his hold only tightened. Against her will Hermione began to panic, she really didn't want to be this close to him.

"I'm sorry Professor," she all but squeaked, at this point she would say anything to get him to let go. Hermione almost gasped when she felt his thumb trace circles on the inside of her arm. The leather felt soft, but the grip from his other fingers was almost painful. Hermione tried once more to twist her arm from his hold and this time he let go. Malfoy knew he won.

"Good." Malfoy purred just loud enough for all three to hear before disappearing down the staircase. Hermione all but raced past Harry and Ron to get into the common room.

(A/N: fyi- Soccer American of Football J)


	3. Chapter 3

AN—To all those who have stayed and encouraged me to continue, here you go! Newcomers I don't like people dying, what can I say I'm in denial ;P Sorry for any grammatical errors! I'm really sorry this took so long!! Hope you like…

††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††

Disclaimer- I really truly don't own JKR's awesomeness of doom characters/story/ness sorry L

--

Guess Who's The New DADA Teacher!

Chapter 3

Hermione woke up with a headache and the feeling that she hadn't eaten in a century. She knew she should have eaten more at the welcoming feast the previous night but the sense that Professor Malfoy was watching her was overpowering. He made her feel so self-conscious and nervous that holding her fork became a problem. Her hand continuously shook throughout dinner, so Hermione decided to stop before either Harry or Ron could notice. The other girls in the room had not yet woken so Hermione quickly rose and dressed with all thoughts of getting in and out of breakfast without being noticed. Just before ducking out she grabbed her Hogwarts A History.

Tiptoeing out of the common room and making sure she didn't step on the very loose floorboard that came almost immediately after the girl's staircase she began her trek through the hallways to the dinning room. Hermione remembered how in her first year she had gotten lost when she was walking through the halls of Hogwarts alone and how now she knew the passages almost as well as the back of her hand.

The hallways were cold and made Hermione pull her robes closer to her body and quicken her step. Hoping she wouldn't be noticed so early and without the comforting protection of Ron and Harry she ducked her head into her chest. She didn't see who was headed in her direction until they had collided.

All Hermione could think as she rose her gaze was a silent mantra of "Not Malfoy, not Malfoy".

"Ten points from Gryffindor, Ms. Granger. If you must be such an insufferable know it all at least _know_ where you are walking." Snape's snide voice cut in.

"Yes professor, sorry professor." Hermione could feel her face heating up from embarrassment and she all but ran to the dining hall. Pushing past a few giggling Hufflepuffs, Hermione saw the tables were mostly empty and sat herself near the middle of the Gryffindor table. As she ate, Hermione read up on the school rules. Without realizing it she began to read allowed as she skimmed through the text. "Under no circumstance are student- teacher relationships permitted. In the event that either party is non- consensually using his or her position to force the other, it is well within the other's rights to go the headmaster and if continued, to the MoM." After finishing her pumpkin juice she glanced up to see if Dumbledore had entered yet, but saw his chair was empty. Hermione couldn't help but shake her head and mutter, "he's just messing with your head". After finishing her breakfast and making her dish look as spotless as possible to help the elves with their laborious task, she made her way to the library. Hermione began looking for books on aging. " How is it that _he_ can live for so long and remain as such a threat?" Hermione muttered to herself, not wanting to even say Voldemort's name out loud. "I know wizards have longer lived, but his power is ridiculous"

Thankful it was a Saturday, Hermione stayed in the library doing the most amount of research possible all the while gazing longingly at the restricted section. If only she could get to those books, they had so much more to offer than the little provided about extended life, and Flamel's infamous stone was clearly out of the question as a possibility. Ron and Harry were supposed to be practicing quidditch all day, and therefore wouldn't bug her about leaving the crypt, otherwise known as the library. Hermione soon found herself immersed in one thick book charting life expectancies over the ages for both wizards and witches alike. She never even had time to register that someone was watching her, let alone hovering just over her shoulder. Until he cleared his throat.

"Hmm, light reading?" Hermione felt adrenaline shoot through her veins and fear settle in her stomach. He was standing right behind her, how could she not have felt his presence? Or notice his shadow across the page of her book?!

"Professor." Hermione refused to let this become a repeat from their last library encounter. She turned her body around just enough to face him but not so much that she would have to look up into his chilly eyes.

"Please," Lucius murmured, "don't let me interrupt you."

"It is perfectly fine, was there something you needed?" Malfoy Sr. raised his eyebrow for a millisecond before answering,

"Yes, I know of the… experience you and your friends have with defense against the… dark arts." Hermione couldn't help but flash back to what took place in the chamber of secrets only a few months ago. "And I would like to ask you, all of you to take part in a more advanced course." Hermione couldn't believe her ears, he was a death eater!

"I think I can speak for all of my friends when I say we will take you up on your offer."

"Good." He replied and was just about to walk away when Hermione stood and called out to him in a quiet voice,

"But sir, we would also wonder where you stand." Hermione knew she was treading on very precarious ground and began to inch backwards as he turned to face her directly. Mr. Malfoy seemed to pause in thought before stalking towards her, like a lion who spotted a mouse.

"Believe me Ms. Granger." He said in a dangerously calm tone as he leaned down to her ear, "I am not the man you believe me to be." And with that he left the library.

Hermione's heart felt as if it was beating right out of her chest as it caught up with the fact that he was standing so close, too close. Much more so than he had that night.

"Oh boy, Harry is not going to like this." Hermione muttered to herself as she moved back to her seat to collect the useless books.

A/N: Hey dudes, I'm not sure but this story may be going on hiatus.


End file.
